percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Rayne
Amelia Rayne is a current member of the Charmed Coven, she is one of the newest to join. Backround Amelia is the daughter of Harold Rayne and Ainia, an amazon witch. On a vacation to the Amazon Rainforest, in the Pantanal Wetlands, her father and his siblings came across the Amazonian Witch territory. After being held captive for over three days, they explained that they too were witches. The Queen of the Amazonians, Hylla released them if they could have information on their proclaimations as witches. Upon explaination, the Amazons showed Harold and his siblings around until they came under attack from a band of Warlocks. Harold saved Ainia from a blast of fire, obviously gained from a witch the Warlock killed. Ainia showed immense gratitude to Harold. Harold soon fell for her charms, emaculate beauty and radiance and gave into his instincts. Days before they teleported away, Harold asked Hylla if he could have Ainia's hand in marraige. Hylla, after much negotiation agreed. Harold married Ainia under a waterfall surrounded by Amazon witches and his beloved family. A year later, Ainia gave birth to a little girt, Diana, a witch with passive abilities. Another year passed and Ainia gave birth again to another girl, Amelia, a witch with a magical essense much stronger than her family, an unnaturally powerful magic essense. Amelia grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona until she was ten years old and her father got relocated to California. She and her sister were close. Her sister had the ability of Agility, Enhanced Condition and Adaption. They had a pool in their house and would find it hilarious to see Diana grow gills underwater or fire-proof skin if her hand was near flames. Amelia on the other hand had a couple of abilities. Which were shown when, whilst being babysat, a warlock appeared, trying to kill the two of them for their powers. The warlock came for Amelia who punched the demon and sent him through a wall. She took the warlock's athame and got Diana to finish him. Their teens were full of demon-dodging and magic-testing. At the age of 18, her current age. She was approached by Joanna Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs, a powerful witch. Amelia, whilst out jogging, one of her favourite things to do, she was met by a demonic assassin, shooting laser bolts at her, she dodged and hid. Joanna and her team, out looking for a certain demon, came across Amelia and vanquished the Demonic assassin. She agreed to go with them and help them defeat their enemies. Madison Halliwell-Trudeau Jacobs, Joanna's sister became Amelia's Whitelighter. Post-battle, Amelia asked to join their circle. The Halliwell Coven gladly accepted her with open arms. Powers/Abilities/Weapons Active Powers: *Super Strength *Energy Absorbtion *Energy Blasts *Force-Field Generation *Levitation Basic Witch Powers: *Scrying *High Resistance *Adjusting *Potion Making *Spell Casting Weapons: *Book of Shadows *Book of Contention Movie Portrayal In a movie in which Amelia is set to star, she would be portrayed by Kristin Herrera Category:Ersason219 Category:Witch Category:Magic Users Category:The Charmed Demigods